


Once Upon A December

by dreaming_of_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Anastasia - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik Friendship, Niall Horan - Freeform, OT5 Friendship, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Psychedelic, Romance, Royalty, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_larry/pseuds/dreaming_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy named Hayden grew up in an orphanage and is now reaching the beginning of becoming an adult. He wants to find a purpose in his life since he has no idea who his family is. All he has with him from the past is a necklace that will guide him to a new direction.</p><p>What will happen when someone thinks he is the lost prince Harry Styles?</p><p>Based on the story of Anastasia</p><p>Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of rain

The sound of hope

His voice I will hear forever.

I go to sleep

I dream of things, a silver glow surrounds us.

The angels dance

They let him sing

Over and over it feels so serene

I watch his lips he sings and sings 'Once upon a December'

The lights turn on he holds me safe, I feel so warm and we kiss

This is our time to celebrate.

'Once upon a December'

 

It was a very special day for the Styles family. It was New Year's eve and the whole family traveled to France for the celebration. The king and queen were very thrilled to throw a ball to remember all the wonderful memories they had that year. All the guests settled in to wait for the Prince to arrive. Women were in their multicolored glittery ball gowns and the men in well fitted suits with shining gold fringed shoulder pads. The Prince and Princess were about ready to make their grand entrance with their four beautiful children Harry, Maria, Tatiana and Olga. Harry, the youngest of the royal family was more into the cake at the party more than anything and was causing noise. He couldn't stand still. He was a wild kid but would definitely grow up to be a charming prince. He was shushed by Maria and Harry immediately put himself in his place.

Everyone rose when they saw the Prince and Princess hand in hand walking down the middle of the dance floor with their children behind them. A loud applause filled the room and they waved hello. The grand entrance was finished to start the waltz. Dresses were twirling around and the ballroom was filled with smiles. Harry was prancing around with his siblings and the other children. His mission was to see what kind of trouble he could get into. He would go into the food table and pick out all his favorite treats knowing how bad it was since no one allowed him to have this much sugar. He would also interrupt the dancers and hide under the ladies dresses while playing hide and go seek. He would always get caught and the women would get frustrated wanting to stomp on him.  
All the kids played together and Harry was known as the bossy leader. He would boss the younger kids around and make fun of them. Harry was just being the boy he wanted to be. His parents were very strict with him so he took every chance he got to be mean while his parents weren't noticing. He had a huge imagination and took advantage of being royal and knowing that one day he would be the king. Maybe even the king of the world he thought. Though Harry was bossy, he had a kind heart. He just loved to mess around and he did include everyone in his plans. Rather it be good or bad. But there was one boy who was interested in Harry and wanted to be his friend so bad but he was completely invisible. His name was Louis Tomlinson. He was not at all royal nor knew anyone who could ever get invited to a fancy party. His father was a servant for the Styles family and Louis spent most of his time in the kitchen helping his father or walking around the palace alone jealous of Harry who had several friends and hundreds of toys.  
Harry went along with what he was doing till he spotted an older women. The Queen, his grandmother. He waved and ran towards her.  
The queen saw her young grandson coming her way. "Harry!" She called in her soothing voice.  
Harry paused to look at his beautiful grandmother sitting in her chair with a sparkling gold gown and ran up the red carpet steps. "Yes grandmother?"  
"Harry you need to calm down a bit. I see you running around causing mischief. "She looked at Harry and pointed her finger.  
"S-sorry Grandmother." He looked down to his boots. They’re a shiny blue.  
"Oh darling." She laughed. "I have a special gift for you." She smiled.  
"You do? What is it?" Harry was filled with excitement. He sat on the chair next to her folding his hands with a straight posture. The Queen took out a gold box with an emerald gem and held it in her hand to watch the music box play. She sang a song to go with the rhythm. Harry knew that song very well because she would always sing it to him as a toddler. She opened the box and in Harry's eyes it was in slow motion. Inside the box was a woman and a boy dancing. They’re holding hands twirling around. She then took a necklace out of her pocket.  
"I want to give you this necklace, Harry. For you to keep always. With this I will always be with you." The Queen took the necklace and placed it around the boy's neck. Harry looked at the gem and it was the exact color of his eyes. He smiled and thanked his grandmother. Though he was young he knew that he would have this gift till he got older.  
"And remember, family is forever." She continued.  
Harry glanced at the necklace once more. "Thank you grandmother. Green is my favorite color. Just like my eyes."  
He gave her a big hug and excused himself to return to the party. Everything was going well. People dancing, drinks in their hands, teenage girls whispering to each other about the cute boys around them. Till there was a loud yell. It seemed to be coming from outside.  
The building shook and caused such a ruckus. The guests screamed. Mothers in fear looking for their children, men gathering around protecting their family. Suddenly a large group of men knocked down the doors from outside the palace. Everyone started running out. Harry was in the middle trying to find his parents but they were nowhere to be found. His friends left him alone. The place turned foggy which made his eyes water. He didn't know what to do so he stood there screaming to the top of his lungs covering his ears. Looking left and right he saw no one he knew until he felt a hand grab his arm.  
"We need to get out of here!" The Queen held on to his arm and ran.  
"Wait I need my music box. It's upstairs." Harry didn't want to lose his gift so he placed it safely in the upstairs living room. Harry sprinted up the flight of stairs and the poor Queen followed with a racing heart and weak legs. He remembered exactly where he put it. He checked under his toy chest and there it was.  
Louis the boy who wandered around the palace was listening from behind a secret door. He had found this spot when he was snooping around. He liked it because Harry had his toys here. Louis would play with one or two and took a mental note where it was last placed so the curly haired boy wouldn't notice and throw a tantrum. "Here, here! Come this way!" Louis appeared from the door Harry and the queen took notice of the skinny boy not caring if he'd get caught for being in the royal family's space. Louis lead them in the secret passage way and shut the door but when they did the music box fell to the floor and it was too late to return the treasure to Harry. Louis was left out in the room panicking when the group of men who were invading entered the room to find Louis falling to the ground with fright as if he fainted.  
The Queen and Harry made their way out the building and ran as fast as they could heading towards the train station. It was the only transportation they had at the moment and for once they could not receive it in an instant. With inches of snow in the streets it was difficult to keep up but they made it. Hundreds of people gathered around the station when the Queen discovered they were not the only ones trying to escape. To get to the train they had to push their way through. The train was getting ready to leave but it was too late. The queen went on the tracks and Harry was behind her chasing the train.  
"We can't make it!" Harry yelled. The Queen didn't want to give up. She had to save herself and her grandson. She caught up to the train and was able to get on the caboose. She held on to Harry's hand trying to pull him up but poor Harry was too weak and couldn't grip on any longer. He tried and tried but the rush of anxiety was breaking his young heart down.  
"Grandma!" He called out. Their hands let go and Harry fell straight to the ground hitting his head. His grandmother yelled almost making her voice disappear and soon everything she was seeing faded away. Harry was left on the track. His body not moving. People gathered around.  
He was rushed to the hospital and that was the last of Harry his family ever saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a chapter once a day


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grew up to be an ambitious man. He’s just turned nineteen. His hair is longer, his voice is deeper and he’s beginning to feel like a giant. He’s prepared to start his life but he has no clue on what he really wants to do. 

 

Harry was diagnosed with amnesia when they found him. No family of his was ever found not even till this day. And no other family ever adopted him. He was put into a foster home and luckily got along with all the children so he wasn't as lonely as it seemed living with ten kids.  
He never understood why he was there. He couldn't remember who his family was no matter how hard he tried and the strangest thing is no one knew his real name. So he was given the name 'Hayden'.

 

Today he’s sent out to go on a job hunt. Harry wasn't so pleased with this. He didn't want to go but it gave him a purpose to leave the house.  
He closes the gate to the house and marches on the road. Irritatingly snow keep getting in his hair. He pauses for a moment taking out a his necklace from inside his shirt. It's special to him. He had it ever since he was a boy. It’s decorated with gold and green. Just like his eyes. Engraved says ‘Paris’. It’s his destiny to go one day. "I need to go this way but I should go that way." He says to himself in the middle of a dead end. 

 

Harry ends up downtown wandering around the markets and small shops. He doesn’t have any money so he looks down to his feet in search for anything interesting that has been left on the ground. He takes a few steps forward accidently running into a middle aged women. Somehow through small talk Harry mentions Paris and she told him he needs travel papers and a train ticket if he wants the trip to be successful. 

 

“There’s a young man who could help you. I’ll give you the address to his office.” The women hands him a piece of paper with the address. 

 

“Thank you.” Harry smiles and leans on his toes with excitement. His next mission now is to find him. The job can wait.

 

Harry walks a few streets down from passing by an abandoned building. It’s huge and ugly but it must have been appealing when it was alive. The doors are locked shut and with the curious mind Harry has he looks for an open entrance. There’s a small window. He could probably fit through it. So he moves some spider webs away and sets his legs in first moving his whole body in. He dusts off some specks of dust from his pants. “Alright!” His voice echos and his smile fades and stands still stunned to see how different this place is from the outside. He goes near a long table cluttered with elegant dishes and silverware. He slowly runs his finger over a plate and marked it with an H. These probably haven’t been touched in years. He takes a plate blowing off some dust. He looks at his reflection giggling and makes goofy faces. His eyebrows furrow when an image of a young boy replaces his own reflection. It looks just like him but younger, much more younger. He places the plate back down. He begins to hum a song. He twirls around slowly swaying his arms around. “Figures dancing gracefully." He sings.

 

Harry almost screams when he sees two ghost like figures on the dance floor. A strong breeze brushes against his skin. A cold shiver flies up his spine. He must be dreaming because a man and women appear in the air with children. It’s odd how calm Harry is reacting but he feels theses spirits contain no evil. He watches them dance like a movie. They wave hello.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" A stern voice calls out. The ghosts disappear. 

 

Harry turns around and nearly goes pale when two men are on top of a stair case. He’s back to reality and these two are human. He’s going to be in trouble.

 

"Get him!" The other man calls out.

 

Harry looks back to see the men after him and with Harry’s weak legs he doesn’t make it.They both grab him by the arms.

 

“Please I’m sorry.” Harry turns to them. The men let go immediately. The man with the blue eyes nearly stops breathing. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry muggs.

 

"Do you see what I see?" One of them whispers into the other’s ear. 

 

"What's your name?" Blue eyes asks with his fingers to his chin. 

 

"Hayden" 

 

"Hayden huh?" The guy with facial hair takes a closer look at his face. Harry takes a step back.

 

"Yeah why?" Harry is beginning to get worried. He’s not so comfortable with strangers. Who know what they’re up to?

 

"Do you have a last name?"

 

"I don't know my last name actually." Harry chuckles.

 

The men whisper something again.

 

"What are you doing wandering around this building? No one is aloud here".

 

Harry folds his arms. "Why are you here? You should probably fix up this place or have some sort of security. And who are you?"

 

"I'm Louis and this is Liam." 

 

"Louis?!" Harry smiles. "I was looking for you!"

 

"You were?" Louis questions.

 

"Tomlinson right? I was told you could help out with travel tickets."

 

"Where do you want to go?" Liam asks.

 

"Paris." Harry grins,

 

Louis and Liam both look at each other with a smirk.

 

"What's with you guys smiling like that? Do I look funny to you?"

 

"No." Louis says trying not to laugh. "You look like him."

 

"Who?" 

 

"Turn around. You see that painting?"

 

Harry gazes at the fifteen foot tall painting. "Yeah, What about it?"

 

"You look exactly like that boy." Louis points to the family portrait.

 

"He's missing." Liam mentions.

 

"And you look exactly like him. Same eyes, same brown curly hair same-"

 

"You're crazy." Harry cuts off. "That seems to be a Prince and a Princess." 

 

"And that would mean you are a prince." Liam says. “Perhaps those are your parents.”

 

"See it all makes sense. You don't know your past, this child has been missing, you're the same age as him and Harry, Is it?"

 

" Hayden! My name is Hayden." He says frustrated. He takes in the painting once more. It can’t be him. "Y-you think that's me? Can't be, that's impossible. I'm no prince. I'm just a lonely kid. Harry grabs on to his necklace and gives it a soft kiss.

 

"Everyone- we have been searching for him. He's the Queen's grandson. He went missing when he was a small boy. So since you look like him maybe we could take you to Paris on one condition?"

 

Harry nods.

 

"We will take you to Paris, if you're willing to meet the Queen herself. We’ll pay for everything. She's been looking for her grandson. She's  
seen so many lookalikes but you, you seem to be the perfect match."

 

"I don't think so." Harry shrugs.

 

"Fine then." Liam and Louis turnaround walking away.

 

"This is Harry. I'm sure of it. Do you know how much money we will get for this?" Liam whispers.

 

"Let's not pick on him so much. We probably scared him. He'll come back to us. Watch." Louis walks slower.

 

"Wait! I'll go. I'll go to Paris!" Harry runs after them.

 

"See? Ahh yes." Louis claps his hands. He’s so eager to get the reward from the queen and Harry is the perfect match to resemble the missing prince.

 

"Will you be ready to leave today?" Liam asks.

 

"Today?" Harry is staggered.

 

"Yeah we'll catch a train tonight. We'll meet you there around six o'clock. Don't be late" Louis commands.

 

"I won't. Thank you so much." 

 

Harry says goodbye running home. He needs to pack a few things which in his life if most of everything he owns. He packs a coat, a scarf, a beanie, shirts and a pair of boots which embarrassingly to him have a hole. He feels a bit embarrassed going to Paris with old clothes but this is all he has. He writes a short letter to the kids of the foster home and rushes out. He’ll come back someday or at least write letters. He can’t forget the lonely kids who became like family to him. He’s ready for new things and this all feels like a risk.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Louis and Liam meet at the train station all ready to go. Liam has their tickets and they safely get on the train. The three sit together in their section. The train starts moving and Harry is already feeling an adrenaline rush.

About thirty minutes has passed. Harry spends his time looking out the window thinking of what going to Paris will bring him. Should he be worried? Should he get his hopes up? Would he ever find who he really is? Or what Louis and Liam wanted him to be?

"Hayden, you shouldn't slouch like that?" Louis out of the blue teases. "A prince does not sit like that."

"I'm not a prince." Harry blurts out.

"I'm trying to help you. A prince must act right and sit up straight." 

"Well excuse me. How should you know? If you really think I'm a prince leave me alone! I can do whatever I want. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Liam moves his book over his face laughing at the two. "Well I uh- I'm going to get a snack. Would anyone like anything?" No one answers. 

"Alrighty then, suit yourself." Liam stands up going to the snack bar. He’ll let Louis and Harry argue some more.

Harry sighs and continues looking out the window. 

"Hayden-Harry, I just want to tell you that I don't really mean to annoy you so much. i was just kidding."

"Thanks, for apologizing." Harry mumbles. It’s silent for a moment. "Are you going to miss England?" 

"I thought we weren't talking? No. I'm moving on."

"So Paris will be your new home?" Harry faces him with curiosity.

"Yes.”

Liam comes in with a bag of cookies. Harry stands up needing a small break.

"I see the way you look at him." Liam raises his eyebrows.

Louis's eyes widen. "No, no way."

"You like him huh?" Liam laughs. He plops down next to Louis.

 

"Gross. He's not my type."

"Sure. Whatever you say. He’s cute just be gentle with him. I mean we kinda just met him and we’re taking him to another country. He should trust us.”

“I’m sure he does.”

Shortly after Harry comes back not finding much to look at around the train. He sits back down this time next to Liam. He takes a pillow  
and leans on his side leading his mind drift into sleep. They still have about an hour left.

Harry feels a hand on his shoulder. His head spin a little.

"We need to get off here." Liam whispers. “C’mon hurry.”  
Harry sits up shaking his head. He feels the train slowing down for a stop which signaled him to to grab his belongings. "Why are we here? I thought we had a longer way to go." 

"Don't worry about anything. We just thought we'd take another way to get there." Louis replies.  
Harry is beginning to think this is all getting a little sketch. Why did they need to get off here for no reason at all?

"C'mon we've got a long way to go. You're going to meet Harry's cousin's Niall and Zayn." 

"Harry's cousins?"

"You need to prove that you are Prince Harry." 

Harry shakes his head. "N-no you never told me I had to prove myself!"

"It will be alright. We'll teach you how to be a prince. We also know some stuff about him." Liam adds.  
Harry decides to go along with it hoping they aren’t going to get him in some sort of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I first wrote this a year or two ago on Wattpad. I decided to come back and revisit. I hope you enjoy it.

After a short bus ride the boys decide to get some lunch. They’re miles away from Niall and Zayn's house. Harry isn’t prepared. Even if Louis and Liam teach him how to act it would make him feel fake.

Louis stares at Harry eating his sandwich. "Slow down there." He chuckles.

"Sorry." He puts his sandwich down. He feels low. He knows he supposed to be practicing on how to be a prince but he hasn’t had a decent meal in a while. 

"What did I say? You need to practice your manners. You can't be Hayden anymore." Harry frowns at that. "I'm gonna go out for a cigarette." Louis stands up from the table and obnoxiously scoots the chair away.

"Don't worry about him." Liam insists Harry to continue eating his sandwich. “Listen, I just want you to know the importance of your mission. You agreed to do this and it really isn't that bad. You're absolutely lucky you have a chance to actually be the Queen's grandson."  
Harry smiles at that. What if he actually is the prince? He'd have whatever he wanted and he'd know his family and he’d get to know his grandmother who should be extremely important.

"But I'm no prince, Liam. I mean look at me. I'm shit, I have no one, my clothes are rotten and I just don't have the right personality. I have no past and probably won't have a future."

"Don't say that about yourself because I see someone totally different. You're very kind, Hayden. You have potential. The future is bright and I think this is the perfect opportunity."

"Thanks."

"I actually knew Harry himself." 

"You did? What was he like?"  
"My father worked for their family for a few years. I played with him a couple of times. Louis too. We were about 6 years old. He was a hyper kid. Always exploring and he loved to ride horses."

"Oh."

"Yup that was him."

"You guys ready to go?" Louis pops out of nowhere.

"Yeah.” Harry forces a smile.

-

Harry, Louis and Liam got on a ship which would be their last transportation. Harry is settled in the room the three of them have to share. There’s a knock on the door and Louis steps in with his hands behind his back. "Hi Lou."

"I got something for you."

"Yeah?" Harry stands up.

Louis hands him a gift box. Harry opens it gently. "Like it?"

Harry's jaw drops. It’s a suit with gold buttons on it with small detailed sparkles on the collar.

"You didn't need to get me this." Harry lays the jacket over him for measuring.

"I wanted to. Plus you need it. Uh, I mean that in a good way, it's for when you meet your - or Harry's cousins."

"Right, well thank you." Harry wraps his arms around his tight. 

"You're welcome.” Louis whispers gently in his ear.

“I want to try it on. Turn around and cover your eyes.”

“Um okay.” Louis hears clothes fall to the floor. He could only imagine how good Harry looks naked. Before he makes himself blush anymore Louis ignores those thoughts.

“You can turn around now.”

"Wow Hayden. You look amazing!" 

Harry grins. He twirls around feeling good. He hugs Louis again. “This is really fun. I mean thanks for doing this for me.”  
Louis feels butterflies in his stomach. Harry looks charming. A charming young prince he is. He takes both of Harry’s hands with his own interlocking their fingers together. "We must practice dancing.” 

Harry's body shivers. He nods looking down to his feet. 

"Look at me. I won't hurt you.” Harry does so. He wants to look away. It’s not awkward but he’s never been so close to a pretty boy. "Now sway side to side. Try to follow my steps. You'll be dancing at a lot of parties so it's a must you know how to dance properly."

Harry gets the hang of it. He giggles whenever he steps on Louis. Louis inches closer to Harry what he thinks is going to turn into a kiss. Harry stops stood there frozen. Louis backs away. 

"Um, you're dancing will get better but you're not that bad. I'm going to get ready for bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Louis."

"Goodnight." Louis leaves the room to go wash up.

There’s no doubt now that Harry may have some sort of feeling towards Louis. Sure he was a jerk but he' s helping him out so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis fell asleep peacefully. The wind is powerful tonight. It's keeping Liam and Harry up. The three of them share a room with each other having their own bunk. 

The ship sways left and right. It should be normal until a few things fall off the bed stand and that one thing is something that looks familiar. Harry stares at the object with confusion. Why was it in Louis’s messenger bag? 

"Is that a music box?" Harry asks.

"Yes. It is." Liam stands up grabbing the item setting it safe back into Louis’s bag.

“Can I see it?”

“When Louis wakes up. I think we should get some sleep.”

“Oh yeah sure.” Harry shrugs it away. He fluffs his pillow and gets under the covers. “Goodnight.” He says to Liam then turns of his spotlight.

“Goodnight Prince.” 

-

Harry starts kicking. He pushes his blankets away, tossing and turning. He’s sweating and all he wants back is deep sleep. His head is spinning but his thoughts are slowing down falling into a wonderful bliss feeling. He’s having a vision of himself standing in the middle of a field of flowers of all colors. The grass and petals tickle his bare feet. He’s dressed in all white and the sun is warm. He stands up from his bed with his eyes closed smiling. He takes a few steps forward out the door. The sky is ice cream sherbet. White clouds, yellow and orange swirls. He continues walking visioning fairies glowing in pastel colors, flying around. He hears laughter in the background. He sees three girls in dresses smiling and laughing. Not having a care in the world. They notice Harry and tell him to join them for a swim. He has no idea who they are but for some reason he feels it in his heart he’s connected to them. He runs to the girls who just about jump into the ocean. He’s inches away from the water. He holds on to a rope swinging about to make his move but his vision goes dark. He switches his balance on each foot. The voices in his head keep telling him to JUMP.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Louis yells running his hands through Harry’s hair. He pats him on the face until he opens his eyes slowly. The hallucinations are fading. "You scared me. It's all nightmares, Harry. You're back. It’s okay, love. I got you. I got you." The rain continues strong. Louis picks Harry us bridal style taking him back inside. He came outside when he woke up finding Harry missing and the dorm room left open. 

Harry begins to cry. He promises he didn’t want to commit suicide. He was sleepwalking. He didn’t know any better than to try and jump off the ship. If it wasn’t for Louis’s worry he would have been gone. The voices that kept telling him to jump will haunt his thoughts always. They arrive to their room quiet not wanting to wake Liam up. Louis hands Harry a towel and a change of clothes. He holds him close in his arms. Harry takes deep breaths. He rests his head on Louis’s shoulder while Louis rubs his back. “We have a long day tomorrow.” Louis kisses Harry’s hair. “I’d like for us to get some rest.”

“Okay.” Harry doesn’t move so Louis lets him stay in his arms. He doesn’t mind. Harry’s a sweet boy and he likes him but if Harry finds out the truth of why he’s really here he’ll be devastated.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam, Louis and Harry finally arrive in Paris. It's a nice early morning. Harry can't believe this is all happening. He takes a deep breathe and releases joy. Who would have known his life could change in so little time? Harry finally feels excited about life. He always thought his life would just be filled with dull recurring events. He would leave the orphanage and get a boring old job and hope for the best but now this is a new beginning.

"Remember all the things we taught you?" Louis asks.

"Yes, of course." Harry went through a short amount of training involving a small lecture of the Styles family history. Louis taught him how to dance and walk and to always stand up straight. Liam taught Harry how to speak and how to use his manners like a prince should know.

"Good."

"Remember to know which one is Zayn and which one is Niall. If you answer any of the questions that are asked wrong it will seem more obvious you aren't prince Harry."

"Don't worry. I got this." Harry assures.

The entrance doors open and two men come out. Harry swallows and his knees wobble but relaxes when they smile at him.

"Hello, sir nice to meet you. I’m Zayn." Harry grabs his hand to shake.

“I’m Niall. Thank you for visiting.” 

“Come this way and we’ll meet in the living room.” Zayn leads everyone. This is Harry’s test but he doesn’t want it to seem that way or he’ll stutter or say something wrong. 

Louis taps him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. They’re very kind.” He whispers into his ear. Harry nods sitting down across from Zayn and Niall. He looks around the room and is stunned how beautiful and elegant this mansion is.

Niall gives Zayn a look. He's shocked to see how much this stranger resembles their cousin. Sure there have been many lookalikes but he looks like no one they've ever seen before to resemble Harry. 

Liam on the other hand keeps his eyes on Zayn which he takes notice. Zayn smiles shyly blinking his long eyelashes. Louis wants to roll his eyes. 

"Uh hum." Niall coughs getting Zayn’s attention.

"Right." Zayn nods. "We’ll get started and answer some questions. I ask everyone who claims to be my cousin these things. It’s as simple as that. Only the real him would know the real answers."

“Okay.” Harry tries to sound confident.

"Where were you born?"

"In London, England. With my parents and three sisters, Maria, Tatiana and Olga."

"How does Harry like his tea?" Niall asks. It’s a silly question.

"I don’t like tea. I prefer coffee with milk and sugar."

Zayn nods. "Okay. How did you escape the palace?" Zayn asks gently.

"I left with my grandmother. There was a boy who helped me escape." Harry pauses for a moment. He never told Liam and Louis this. It may be something they forgot to cover. “He helped my grandmother and I. I-I can't remember his name. I don't even think I got his name." Harry tilts his head in confusion, biting on his thumb. He looks down to his feet. “Everything was moving so fast.” There must be a reason he’s beginning to get visions in his head because he isn’t able to remember anything from the past. Every bubble of memory shattered.

Zayn nods again and smiles.

Louis on the other hand is lost in thought. He keeps his gaze to the ground and excuses himself to the backyard for some air.

Harry answers some more questions. Niall and Zayn cheer smiling wide at Harry. It brings Harry back to a joyous state. He wants to jump around like a puppy and shout with joy but he resists. Harry is thrilled that he passed this test. He could possible have what it takes to be 'Prince Harry'.  
Louis is happy for Harry but he needs just a short moment of fresh air. He sneaks away to the backyard but Liam follows him. 

"Louis, hold up.” Liam catches up with Louis. “I knew it! He passed! We did it!" Liam shouts softly to him but Louis looks devastated. Nothing like how Liam expected him to react since it was Louis's mission to find the missing prince. “What’s wrong?”

Louis’s head begins to ache. “We’ll talk later I guess.”

“C’mon let’s go back inside.”

"Though you've passed, I'm afraid there might be a small chance you’ll get to meet the queen." Harry looks down. Feeling upset for getting excited.

"She doesn't want to see anyone." Niall continues. "She's seen them all. Too many men like Harry but never the right one. "Harry gives an understanding look. It can be a bit heartbreaking and overwhelming.” Harry gives an understanding look.

"There's an event tonight we'd like to invite you to. All of you are invited to the ballet." Zayn makes eye contact with Liam.

"Are you serious?" Harry asks with fond.

"Of course. It's the least we can do." Zayn continues.

"Thank you so much." Harry shakes both Niall and Zayn's hands.

"Liam, he is the prince." Louis whispers closely to him.

“Huh?” 

“He’s the prince. I’m that boy he was-”

"They want to take me shopping!" Harry interrupts. “Isn’t this exciting?”

Louis smiles to him leaving Liam confused. “Yes, love. Of course it is.” 

Harry gives him a hug giving him a peck on the cheek. “I’m happy.”

“So what was it you were saying Lou?”

He has no time to answer once Harry grabs onto his arm pulling him out the door.

-

It's the day of the ballet and the night looks wonderful. Liam and Louis are just outside the palace. The two look sharp and handsome than ever. Liam with a light blue tuxedo and Louis in all white.

"I hope he'll meet her." Liam says.

"She needs to Liam. I know he's the prince. He's prince Harry." Liam could see the honesty in his eyes. "I was the one who helped him escape. I was that boy who he mentioned. He remembered that boy. I tried telling you but I feel so guilty. He’s our friend now, kinda."

"And now we've brought him to his family. We found the prince. You should tell Harry about it. Why do you feel guilty?"

"Tell me what?" A familiar voice asks. Harry has just arrived. Liam and Louis are astonished. Harry looks angelic.

"Hi." was all that came out of Louis's mouth. "You look good." He smiles warmly.

"Yeah, stunning.” 

"Thanks." Harry grins.

Harry loops his arms with Louis while Niall and Zayn arrive pairing up with Liam. 

The ballet is about to start. Louis and Harry sit side by side. Harry can’t stop smiling. This is all new to him. He never got to go anywhere growing up.   
"Harry look, I see the queen." She's in a beautiful white glitter gown. Harry swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn’t remember her very much as if they’ve never met before but he would like to speak with her.

"Don't be nervous." Louis whispers into his ear grabbing his hand. 

"I just hope she remembers me that's all." He gives Louis’s hand a squeeze.

The light turns off and the spot lights from the stage shine center stage. Harry relaxes a little to pay attention to the show, still with Louis holding his hand.  
After the ballet ends Louis and Harry hand in hand pass through groups of people. When the two reach the fourth floor they see the queen two stand right outside her door. Harry heart beats fast with doubts finding the queen a bit intimidating.

"Wait here. Everything will be fine." Louis kisses the soon to be prince's hand. Oh he's sure of it, Harry will be such a fine prince. A charming prince. A prince that will share peace and love and make the world smile.

"Hey Lou?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me. This was all unexpected but you've helped me so much. I have a chance to meet my family so I must thank you for that."  
Louis leans in closer to Harry staring into his eyes. They sparkle gold and green due to the reflection of his suit. He sure is absolutely stunning. He can't help but lean in closer feeling his lip curve but slowly disappears when Harry leans back. Louis shakes the thought of the kissing him focusing on what he needs to do next. Speak with the queen.

"I wish you luck." Louis pats his shoulder. Harry waits patiently outside. He runs a hand through his hair then fiddles with his fingers.  
Louis steps away to face the burgundy colored curtain. He sets his hand on the velvet material opening to see the queen. An assistant of hers notices. "I need to speak with the queen, please it's important." The blonde women kindly tells him to leave.

"I will not see anyone else!" The queen shouts. 

"Please. I just need this one chance to speak with you. You will never see me again after this."

"I said no." The queen stands up tall having enough of people bothering her, telling her they've found their lost grandson.

"I worked here in the palace-"

"I know who you are. You're that man Louis. I've heard what you have been doing. Picking out random boys who have a small chance of being Harry. You use them for reward. All you want is money."

"N-no-"

"I don't care how much you make someone sound or look like my grandson. It will never be him. No one will ever match my Harry." The queen looks down.

"This time it is him." Louis whispers.

The sad thing is Harry is listening. He couldn't help but ignore the loud talk. He feels devastated. He trusted Louis and Liam. He should have known better to not leave with strangers.

Louis is thrown out of the room. He bumps into Harry "You used me!" Harry's nostrils flare. He walks back and forth grunting. He doesn't know how to let out his anger at a time like this. "I am not Harry! You tricked me into thinking I am."

"But you are!"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Harry! I need to explain."

"No! No you don't. You spoiled trash." Harry runs off. Louis is in deep shock but feels like he deserves it. 

Louis waits outside the palace alone. The event ended but he needs to do one last thing. Even if he has to face harsh consequences.  
The queen is walking out of the palace. He starts to walk softly after the queen passing by her.

"I cannot believe you young man. How dare you? I made it clear I will not have anything to do with this.

Louis digs into his suit pocket pulling out the golden box that belonged to Harry and his grandmother. He hands her the box. "Do you recognize this?"

The queen takes the small object. "How? Why do you have this?"

"No time to ask questions. I think this gives you enough evidence and urge to speak with Harry."

-

Harry hears a knock on the door. He’s in his hotel room resting. He needs some time just for himself. "Go away!" 

The door opens making Harry flinch. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Who are you?" The queen raises her eyebrow. She steps in quietly.

"I was hoping you would know.”

"I've seen many boys who've claimed they are Harry. It breaks my heart. It gives me less hope that I will never find him, never see him."

"Miss, I had no intentions into wanting money or to fool you. I just wanted to find out the truth. The whole mystery about my life.” 

"You're a good actor but I just can't deal with all of this. Louis begged me to see you.” 

Harry doesn't says no more. If she doesn't want him she will not take him. The queen makes her way to the door. Harry stands there motionless but is confused when he smells a familiar scent. 

"Is that mint?" The scent is strong.

"Yes, yes it is." The queen glances at Harry.

"Right. I remember seeing the bottle of mint oil. I accidentally spilled it when I was running around the house. It smelled like peppermint for days."

The queen sits down wanting to hear what the boy has to say. It matches too well with the event that occurred. No one could have known that small little memory.  
Harry takes a seat next to the queen. His necklace is visible. He grabs it as he always does when he's nervous.

"Nice necklace you have there."

"Thank you. I've always had it. Never knew where it came from." Harry lifts the golden necklace over his head and places it in her hands.

"What’s your name?”

“Hayden.”

“Hayden. What a nice name.” The queen smiles. She takes out something from her pocket. It’s the small golden music box. 

“This was a gift to Harry to keep forever. It somehow got lost and Louis has kept it all this time."

Harry nods. "It plays a lullaby." He grins. “It matches my necklace.”

Harry hums along. He knows it by heart, he remembers it all. It's all coming back to him. He twists the music box handle and two figures dancing pop up. The queen begins to sing along with him.

Her eyes begin to water. Tears falling down her cheeks. Her heart feels as it's about to burst. "Oh Harry. It's you. My precious Harry." She hugs him tightly.  
"Grandma." Harry giggles. 

“Harry it really is you. It’s been years.”

That night Harry and his grandmother spent all night talking about his childhood. They discussed how him and his sisters would play and sometimes get into arguments about toys. She told him about all the holidays they had together and birthday celebrations. Harry got to know his parents and he was proud of them. He wishes he could relive it all. Thankfully his grandmother has photographs of his parents and siblings. Harry finally feels like he's where he belongs.

That night the queen gave another special gift to Harry. A crystal crown for him to wear for now he is Prince Harry Styles. “You look just like your father.” Harry grins like never before.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looks at himself tall and proud. He twirls around swaying his hands around feeling ecstatic. He's ready for his grand entrance. Not only is he looking stunning but he will bring charm and kindness to everyone he meets.

The queen invites Louis over that afternoon. She has his award as promised to whoever found Harry would receive an award, but Louis doesn’t want it anymore. He couldn't find it in his heart to. He likes Harry very much and he came to realize he's much more than a prize. He’s a person and a friend. 

"You saved our lives and brought him back to me. Don't you want something in return?" The queen finds it odd that he’s refusing. Louis says his goodbye and thanks the queen once more. He walks down the hall looking down to his feet. He feels a change in him. He no longer feels greedy. 

"Hello Louis."  
He looks up seeing Harry. He smiles instantly seeing Harry in a beautiful suit looks gorgeous as always. "Hello Harry." Louis clears his throat.

"So happy with your money? Have any ideas of what you're going to spend it on?"

"I will discuss nothing upon my choices."

"Well I hope you got what you wanted." Harry shrugs. 

"Goodbye." Louis stares into the prince's eyes like it's his last. He knows Harry will stay. He’s found his new home. He keeps in mind he  
might not see him anymore. Harry will soon find his own prince and get married, have kids and handle all the things a king does. 

-

The orchestra plays loud. It all feels magical to Harry when he opens the curtains and it's almost as if nothing has ever changed. It was almost as if all the same people were there from the night of the disaster. He only wishes his parents and siblings were here to watch him. To see how much he's grown and to see how much he will accomplish in life.

"He left, dear." The queen appears behind him.

"He who?" Harry acts as if he has no idea what she's talking about. He chuckles.

"That young man you dream of."

"Grandmother, I doubt it. He's out in the town celebrating."

The queen steps closer. She looks out into the ballroom. "Look how beautiful everyone looks, so happy they all are." The queen smiles. 

"This is a very special life, Harry. I'm wondering if this is the life you will enjoy."

"Yes grandmother it is. It's where I belong, isn't it? I found you and you're my family."

"That is true dear. I will always be your family but you also have the chance to spread your wings and find what's in your heart. Oh and Louis, he never took the money." Harry tilts his head in confusion. "If you choose this life or your own destiny I will always be here. I want what's best for you." The queen disappears at an instance leaving Harry to have time for himself. He walks around the hall and reaches an outdoor entrance. He goes on a short stroll down by the garden. The air is crisp. 

He gasps loudly when he notices someone behind a tree. If it weren’t for Louis to appear he would think it was another ghost. "Louis?"

"Harry?" Louis whispers. 

"I thought you were leaving?" Harry holds out his hands to hug him.

"I guess I'm not quite ready to go."

"Oh. Well since you're here-" Harry grabs Louis's shoulders and smashes his lips against his. The kiss is sweet and soft. It gives Harry butterflies in his stomach because it’s his first kiss. He feels lucky to have it in such a romantic spot with such a handsome boy. "Lou, Can you help me with one last thing?"

Louis looks at him with awe. He presses a kiss to his cheek. "Anything."

Dear Grandmother,

Thank you so much for what you have done for me. I will visit soon and we'll see each other again. For now I think I must go on my own journey. I've found someone who will be by my side. I know you'll understand. I will think of you everyday. I left a gift for you to remember me. It's not that great but I've had this scarf since I was twelve. I love you. Forever. I’ll sing our song everyday to think of you and mom and dad.

All the love, your grandson Harry.

Waking up everyday knowing you're a prince is odd especially when you don't wake up inside a castle. But waking up every morning to someone who loves you is a hundred times better. Louis is the best boyfriend Harry could ever ask for and he is more than happy to be at the place he is in life.


End file.
